GleeClan: Revived
by gleeme33
Summary: Continuation of the story originally written by Clockwork-Ceni, with permission and credit of course. Warrior cats can become humans? Finchel, Klaine, Quick, SquirrelXBramble, LeafXCrow, more inside! *on hold*
1. Author's Note

_Author's Note_

Given to me by Clockwork-Ceni! This is a continuation of their original story by the same title! Takes place between _The New Prophecy_ and _The Power of Three_, not counting flashbacks – like cough, the prolog, cough – just because…you'll figure it out once you start reading. Thanks and enjoy.

_Full Summary_

Some cats aren't just _cats _– some cats can transform…into humans. Some prefer this life, some reject it – either way, not all cats even _know _about it – but those who _can _use this power can become more powerful then the stars. They are marked below with a star next to their names. Some don't use their power to transform at all – some don't know they have it. Others, however, know all too well…

ThunderClan*:

**Brambleclaw*** – ThunderClan deputy; dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes; goes by human name: Jesse

**Leafpool*** – ThunderClan medicine cat; light brown tabby she-cat with white paws, white chest-fur, and amber eyes; goes by human name: Sutton

**Sandstorm*** – pale ginger she-cat; goes by human name: Holly Holiday

**Squirrelflight*** – dark ginger she-cat with green eyes and one white paw; goes by human name: Victoria

**Cherrytail*** – dark brown she-cat with amber eyes; goes by human name: Mercedes

**Sharkfinn*** – large light brown tom with bristly white chest-fur and light brown eyes; goes by human name: Finn

**Roseheart*** – blonde tabby she-cat with white patches/paws and hazel eyes; goes by human name: Quinn

**Willowpaw* **– small tortoiseshell tom with deep blue eyes; apprentice to Cherrytail; goes by human name: Kurt

**Songpaw*** – small mocha tabby she-cat with amber eyes; apprentice to Brambleclaw; goes by human name: Rachel

ShadowClan*:

**Slashedheart* **– deputy of ShadowClan; blonde shorthaired she-cat; goes by human name: Sue Sylvester

**Tawnypelt*** – tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes; goes by human name: Santana

**Lilypaw*** – gray she-cat with black markings; apprentice to Tawnypelt; goes by human name: Tina

**Owlpaw*** – spikey-furred tortoiseshell tom with two white paws; goes by human name: Danny

**Orangepaw*** – white tom with one orange-colored paw; goes by human name: Johnny

WindClan*:

**Crowfeather* **– dark grey tom with icy blue eyes; goes by human name: Damian

**Smokeclaw* **– smoking grey tom with jet-black strip down his spine; goes by human name: Noah (Puck)

**Swiftclaw*** – grey tabby she-cat with one black paw; goes by human name: Lauren

**Ricepelt* **– white-grey tom with brown eyes; goes by human name: Mike

**Fropaw* **– reddish afro-y tom with big eyes; apprentice to Ricepelt; goes by human name: Jacob Ben-Israel

**Daisypaw*** – small blonde she-cat; apprentice to Slashedheart; goes by human name: Becky

RiverClan*:

**Keyfur* **– a blonde-brown older tom with large white paws; goes by human name: Brad

**Reedclaw*** – long, blonde-furred tom with green eyes; goes by human name: Sam

**Dolphinshine* **– small blonde tabby she-cat; goes by human name: Brittany

**Warblerflight* **– dark brown tabby tom with white paws and amber eyes; goes by human name: Blaine

**Wheelpaw* **– mocha brown tom with large, white paws; goes by human name: Artie

**Swishpaw*** – small white she-cat with one black paw; goes by human name: Katie

_Couples_

Finchel, Quick, Klaine, Brittana, Wemma, Tike/Artina, (with a few Wolly moments here and there), SquirrelXBramble, LeafXCrow, FireXSand, and more may come in later

And now for the very-Klaine prolog! :)

_Prolog_

The first time that Willowpaw had laid eyes on Warblerflight was during the battle. He wasn't quite sure what they were fighting over, but it must have been important – with all the ThunderClan cats and RiverClan cats at each other's throats like that! Warblerflight, now a warrior, was then just an apprentice…like Willowpaw. The small tortoiseshell tom had just become an apprentice not a few moons before, along with his littermate Songpaw, when the two Clans battled. Really, he was more of a kit then an apprentice – now he's nearly a warrior! He wasn't really sure what to do, or where to go, or…anything. He searched for his mentor, Cherrytail, but the she-cat was nowhere to be found; the same with his littermate, but his sister was just a blur in the tangled heave of clashing pelts – fighting side-by-side with her mentor, Brambleclaw.

In a flash, a dark brown pelt came crashing down on Willowpaw, as he collapsed under the weight of the blow from the RiverClan cat.

"Please!" He cried, once he hauled himself free. "D-don't hurt me!" You see, Willowpaw didn't want to be a warrior apprentice to begin with…the truth was, he longed to train to become a medicine cat…be he was terrified that his father, senior warrior Eaglestrike, might be disappointed in his only son. After all, he was one of the finest warriors in the Clan…and he was so upset after Featherheart, his beautiful mate – and not to mention Willowpaw and Songpaw's mother – died due to complications with their kitting. The young tom had only heard of one other case such as this – that being the case of Silverstream, Graystripe's mate, the mother of Feathertail and Stormfur. No…he _had _to be a warrior…he just _had too_!

"_Hurt _you?" The RiverClan apprentice asked. He nearly…_laughed_ at this notion. "I wouldn't hurt you!"

"You…you _wouldn't_?" Willowpaw asked nauseously, scrambling dizzily to his paws.

"Of course not!" The tabby tom said. "Fighting senselessly like this is for the un-dapper! And _I_, mind you, – " He put his white paw to his chest. "Am _always _dapper! Pleased to meet you – I'm Warblerpaw!"

"I…I'm W-Willowpaw…"

"Well, Willowpaw…I – "

"RiverClan, retreat!"

Warblerpaw spun around: "I gotta go!" He mewed. "Sorry! When – when can I see you again?"

"Um…the next Gathering, perhaps?" Willowpaw suggested. "We can met up there…" Warblerpaw winked at the smaller tom.

"It's a date."

**Review?**


	2. Feelings

**So, here's chapter one…I hope to get more reviews this time. September 6****th**** was my first day of high school – I think it's going pretty well, kind of. Sorry this chapter is shorter, but that's why. Anyway, thanks and enjoy.**

_Chapter One_

Songpaw saw only green blurbs as she ran on, her paws carrying her to the point of what she thought must have been _flying_. Big roots and pointed sticks were no matter to her as she flew over them, her paws navigating as swiftly as she could around any debris that was in her path.

She heard a low growl from…somewhere; somewhere around her, and spun around. Songpaw gritted her teeth and braced herself. Another growl, and a large dark tabby was jumping at her from a low tree-branch from a large Sycamore tree on her left side. She rolled on the ground, and jumped out of this path. The large tabby's amber eyes blazed as he landed with an '_oof!_'. The tom landed flat on the stomach, his front and back paws fall out on the ground, making him look like an _X_ with a tail. Songpaw jumped him from the side, making him roll on his back. He swiped a claw at her, and she ducked just in time.

"Not bad," Brambleclaw said, picking himself up and giving himself a good shake. "But you still need to improve your reaction time. Once again."

"_Ugh_…" she moaned. Songpaw would rather be doing _anything _else right about now…Brambleclaw was riding her hard these days.

"Do you want to get your warrior name or not?"

"…Of course I – "

"Then don't argue with me! Once again!"

And so the apprentice ran, and ran, and ran. She fought with swiping, swooping claws. _Breath in your nose and out your mouth_, she told herself. _It'll help a lot. _Maybe it did…maybe it didn't. She was so tired that she really couldn't tell. Everything ached. Songpaw wanted to cry…or, better yet, lay down and die. But she _couldn't _be a quitter…she _couldn't _be a _quitter_!

After what felt like hours and hours and _hours _of training with Brambleclaw, Songpaw lied down in the apprentice's den. Tears dotted her big amber eyes. She just felt so…_overwhelmed _these days. And…_intimidated_. Sometimes, Songpaw secretly longed for the days when she was called Song_kit_, and spent her days warm in the nursery with Ferncloud and Daisy. It was times like these when Songpaw longed for her mother to hold her, and talk to her, and tell her that everything was going to be okay. It was times like these when she wished she'd really _known _her mother. _Featherheart_ – just thinking about her name makes Songpaw feel sad inside. She remembers the warm feeling of her mother, her beautiful scent, her big blue eyes that matched her brother, Willowpaw's. But she wished she remembered more.

But most of all, right now she wished she were _anything _but an apprentice.

"Hey!" The she-cat looked up to she her brother, Willowpaw, scampering into the apprentice's den. "I haven't seen you day! Where have been?"

"Me?" She asked, getting up and blinking fast – she didn't want Willowpaw to see her that way, her eyes swirled with teardrops. "Where – where have _you _been, huh? Why haven't _I _seen _you _all day?" She didn't mean to act like she was angry or anything…but it involuntarily came off that way.

"I…I've b-been…w-why do you care?" Okay, this was weird for Willowpaw…he was _never _like this! Was he…_covering up _something? Or for some_one_?

"I…I'm sorry," said Songpaw. "We shouldn't be arguing over nothing! We're littermates for StarClan's sake! I'm sorry," she repeated, looking at her paws. "It's just…it's been a tough day."

"What's wrong?" Willowpaw asked, padding closer to his sister. "Want to talk about it?" He sat down next to her and slumped his shoulder over – when he did, she laid her head on his shoulder.

"I don't even know what's _wrong_," she said. "I just feel so…_sad _right now, I…I don't know…" she took a breath, and added: "Can I admit something to you that I've never told anyone before?"

"You can tell me anything, Songpaw," Willowpaw told his sister. "You know that."

"Sometimes…" she braced herself. "Sometimes I just don't _want _to be a warrior. Sometimes I just don't want _this life_."

"You know," said her brother. "Sometimes I feel that way, too."

**Review?**


End file.
